The Marshal And The Doctor
by gunman
Summary: When Newman is shot, Gerard takes him to the hospital, where they encounter the one man who can save his life. Takes place during 'U.S. Marshals'.


_**THE MARSHAL AND THE DOCTOR  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own US Marshals, The Fugitive or their characters.

Summary: When Newman is shot, Gerard takes him to the hospital, where they encounter the one man who can save his life.

AN: Elmhurst Hospital Center is at 79-01 Broadway, Elmhurst, NY 11373

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Elmhurst Hospital Center)

The ambulance pulled into the Emergency stall of the Elmhurst Hospital, the two medics pulling the gurney with the bleeding young man on it out of the ambulance.

"How is he?" the first medic asked.

"He gonna make it?" the deputy U.S. Marshal riding with them asked.

"Don't know. He's fading fast." the second medic said.

Sam Gerard followed them in as the medics pushed the gurney into the ER.

He paused when he noticed who the attending doctor on call was.

The doctor was 6'1", dark hair with gray sideburns, and fairly lean looking underneath his white coat. Maybe 188 lbs.

The two men paused when they noticed each other.

"Kimble?" the U.S. Marshal gasped.

"Gerard?" the former Chicago surgeon gasped.

"Doctor! This Man's Been Shot, He's Going Into Cardiac Arrest!" the medic shouted.

Dr. Richard David Kimble quickly moved over to the young man, gasping as he did.

"Oh, my god." he gasped. "Get Me 40 cc's of Adrenaline! I needs gauze, get me the suction hose and I need some damn gloves NOW!" he shouted as the nurses around him jumped into action.

From the back of the room, Gerard, still covered in blood, watched as Kimble, the man he had once hunted from The Barkly Dam to Chicago, worked furiously to save the life of his deputy.

It wasn't until one of the nurses came over and started cleaning him off that he even remembered he had Newman's blood on him.

He did nothing as the nurse used antiseptic wipes and cleaning towels to remove the blood.

It was nearly two hours later when Kimble finished, removing his gloves and tossing them into the waste basket next to him.

"Alright, clean up the rest of the blood and keep that IV steadily going into his arm." Kimble said.

"Yes, doctor." the nurse said.

Kimble walked over to Gerard, who looked terrible despite not having anything bad happen to him.

"Gerard..." Kimble began.

"Please tell me that boy's going to live." Gerard said curtly.

Kimble sighed as he looked at his former pursuer.

"He's going to live." Kimble stated.

Gerard let out a deep sigh.

"However..."

Gerard looked up at the doctor.

"He's lost a lot of blood. To say nothing of the trauma and shock to his system that has put his body under incredible strain. He's in a coma. His body has basically shut down while it heals. But he's breathing. He's got a pulse and a heartbeat. He needs at least a few days rest and a lot of fluids before he's out of the woods completely." Kimble explained.

The color, and a small expression of happiness, coursed through Gerard's face.

"Thank you, doc." he said.

"It's the least I could do for a good cop. Now, what the hell happened?" he asked.

Gerard looked at Kimble and sighed.

"We were chasing a fugitive. My deputy got caught in the crossfire between our man and one of the pursuing officers. I chased the guy onto the roof of the building we were in... and he pulls a Tarzan on me and jumps onto a moving train."

Kimble gave Gerard and slightly stunned look, but then shrugged his shoulders in acceptance.

"You buy that?" Gerard asked.

"You're talking to a man who took a nosedive off an 800-foot dam into a raging river. While being chased by you, if I recall." Kimble stated.

Gerard actually laughed at that.

"Yeah, I'm lucky that way." he said.

"Oh, here." Kimble said as he pulled out a small plastic bag and handed it to Gerard. "Souvenirs."

Gerard looked at the small clear plastic bag and saw two bullet slugs inside it.

"The slugs we pulled from your deputy. Thought you might want them for your investigation." Kimble said. "He's actually kinda lucky. I've pulled slugs like that from dozens of people since I've been here. Most of them didn't make it."

Gerard listened to what the doctor was saying, but his primary focus was on the slugs in the bag.

He had seen them before.

"Gerard?" Kimble spoke up, noticing his distant look.

"Thanks, doc. And what the hell are you doing here?" Gerard asked, changing the subject.

"After what happened in Chicago, I just couldn't stay there anymore. The cops blamed me for my wifes murder, my best friend helped to kill her just to cover up what I'd found out about that damned Provasic drug. I... I needed to get away." he explained.

"So you came out here to Elmhurst?"

Kimble shrugged his shoulders. "They offered, I accepted." he said simply. "Anything else I can do for you?"

"Yeah. Make sure my deputy gets out of the woods."

"You got it. And where are you going?"

"To catch the guy that shot him."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Gerard and his team tracked down Mark Sheridan to a grain freighter, _the Utviken_, at the Bayonne docks, where the dark-skinned fugitive was eventually shot by DSS special agent John Royce.

Sheridan was then brought to the hospital where Royce later attempted to kill him.

Fortunately, Gerard was there to prevent this from happening, confronting Royce with the evidence of the bullets that he was shot with, matching the slugs that were pulled from Newman's body.

Royce then attempted to shoot Gerard, only for the US Marshal to reveal he had removed the clip from his gun and replaced it with his empty one.

Royce attempted to shoot Gerard with his back-up gun, a Smith & Wesson Model 36, only for Gerard to react quicker, pulling his Glock 22 out and shooting Royce.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Elmhurst Hospital)

Noah blinked his eyes open and stared up at the ceiling of the hospital he was in.

Feeling weak and tired, and more than a little sore, the young deputy Marshal looked over and saw his boss, Samuel Gerard, asleep in a chair off to the side.

"Boss?" he gasped out.

Just then, the doctor walked in. Noah was surprised when he recognized who it was.

"Dr. Kimble?" Noah gasped.

"Evening, deputy." Kimble said with a smile.

Gerard suddenly woke up.

"Wha...Newman?" Gerard coughed out as he sat himself up.

"Boss, what happened?" Newman groaned.

"What's that last thing you remember?"

"I was in the Lorali Building... and Royce. Royce shot me!" he said.

"Yeah, I know. That ten days ago. Don't worry, kid, we got him." Gerard said. "But your good health is attributed to one Doctor Richard Kimble here."

"Really?" he gasped.

"Yeah. Pulled two slugs out of you. I was actually lucky I got to you in time." Kimble said.

"We all were." Gerard said.

Just then, Cosmo Renfro, Savannah Cooper and Bobby Biggs walked into the room.

"Hey! The Kid Lives!" Renfro smiled, glad to see Newman was awake.

"How you feeling?" Biggs asked.

"I hurt." Noah groaned.

"Well that's understandable." Cooper said.

"Good to see you guys. Renfro, what happened to you?" he asked the bearded man in a sling.

"He can't drive." Biggs said.

"Hey, you get broadsided by a sedan and see how good you look." Renfro hissed at the taller man.

After an hour or so of visiting and storytelling, Gerard got a call from his boss.

"Alright, people! We got a new assignment." Gerard said as the group groaned. "Everybody outside and to the van. Newman, you're staying put."

"Boss, I feel fine." Newman complained.

Gerard looked at Kimble, who shook his head side-to-side.

"You're staying put." Gerard said firmly to his deputy.

"Boss..." Newman tried to protest.

"You're staying put, or I'm gonna strap you to this bed to keep you here myself. Understood?" he said in a straight, flat tone.

Newman looked at Gerard and sighed, knowing that he would do it.

"How long?" Newman asked.

Gerard looked at Kimble for an answer.

"A week, minimum, just to be sure everything's working right." Kimble said.

"A week?" Newman asked. "I've already been here two."

"Ten days is not two weeks, Newman." Renfro said.

"You were shot, Newman. Be thankful you're not in the morgue." Gerard said.

"That's nice." Newman pouted. "Boss?"

"Yeah, kid?" Gerard replied.

"How did you know Royce was the one.."

"Who shot you?"

"Yeah."

"With these." he said, pulling out a small plastic bag with two metal slugs inside it. "These are the slugs that the good doctor pulled out of you." he said, tossing the small bag to Newman. The bag landed on his stomach, allowing the young Marshal to pick it up and look at it. "Those slugs that Kimble pulled out of you, match the ones that Sheridan shot me with in the swamp. He shot me with Royce's gun."

"Yeah, but... you had a vest."

"Yeah. And you've probably used up all your good luck for this year, so you are gonna stay put and let these nice people take care of you, or I will put you into forced retirement by tomorrow."

Newman groaned as Gerard said that.

"Fine. Can I keep these?" Newman asked, holding up the bag with the slugs in it.

"Sure thing. I already got a couple." Gerard smiled as he walked out of the room.


End file.
